An area of ongoing research and development is in improving wireless communications. Many computing devices or systems utilize wireless communication technologies, such as Wi-Fi or Bluetooth. Such wireless technologies are used for a wide variety of purposes, such as for communicating and/or data sharing. Due to increased usage and reliance on such wireless technologies, it can be beneficial to develop improvements to wireless communications.
A specific area of wireless communication research and development is low power, short range wireless communication, such as Bluetooth® Low Energy (Bluetooth LE or BLE). In general, low power, short range wireless communication technologies provide communication capabilities within a limited range. An example of a relatively low power, short range communication technology is BLE. BLE is a wireless area network technology intended to provide significantly reduced power consumption and cost, while maintaining a communication range similar to those of previous versions of Bluetooth. In one example, devices capable of utilizing BLE technology, such as proximity beacons, can periodically advertise their presence; another device can detect the signals and thereby determine its proximity to the advertising BLE-capable devices.
The foregoing discussion of related art is intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. The problems or concerns associated with conventional approaches can create challenges for and reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing proximity beacons. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.